


You Are Weirder Than I am on a Good Day

by humdingerbrutus



Series: Max's Adventures [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Being goof balls, Chuck making Max do weird things sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humdingerbrutus/pseuds/humdingerbrutus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max always loved Chuck, but sometimes he wondered if the boy has lost his mind. Chuck was always trying to get him to do the weirdest things sometimes. </p><p>*Written in Max's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Weirder Than I am on a Good Day

Max always loved Chuck, but sometimes he wondered if the boy has lost his mind. Chuck was always trying to get him to do the weirdest things sometimes.

On one occasion he tried to get me in his giant toy that always seems to work when him and Herc were in it, but I put more gruff into my displeasure at the “thing”. I mean why would you expect me to get into something that I can barely see without almost flopping onto my back because I am looking up so high.

 

The second occasion was something I would never expect out of my Chuck. I mean I was in my bed in the room him as well as his father shared when I see him open the door and drag a barrel full of water into the room. I being myself, am curious, but also not in the mood to move as I just got comfortable. That is when I really notice what was inside the barrel. Whatever this thing was, it looked squishy like my glow-ball papa Hansen bought me, and it had so many legs that it could probably pick Chuck up with ease.

“I see you’re curious, Max. Meet Comrade Squid. He is here for a short time before he returns to join the Russians. Why don’t you come say hi.”

I gave Chuck the “do you really think I want to touch let alone be near that thing” look to the best I could. I mean I’m a dog for pete’s sake do you really think I want to touch something like that?!

I guess he might have got the hint that I was not really in the mood nor had any interest in this “thing”. It smells weird, almost like something that was dragged raw straight from the ocean, and looks like it could fall straight through the floor. It did not even look like it had any shape to it other than it’s legs.

That’s when that thing decided to spray me with water, and float back towards the bottom of it’s little “home”. Huffying in annoyance, I decided to leave the room and seek out Miss Mori. At least she gives good back rubs enough to make me drool because it it so good. Enough that it makes Papa Herc upset with me, but who am I to blame that her back rubs are the best things on the planet outside of my Chuck. Oh and the glow-ball. Oh ya, and Papa Herc. As well as, older Becket even if he smells weird all the time. I hope he is alright… He seems down all the time. Maybe I should go visit him. Ya, and free back rubs to! Time to go see him!

Moving on with the third incident, Chuck decided it would be funny to put me in a what I think humans call swimming shorts and a swim shirt, but Chuck calls them bathers. He ended up picking me up and taking me to what looked like the best place here!! Chuck always called them Kiddy pools, but I just see water and toys from the heavens like the doggy gods are smiling down on me today. I barrel out of Chuck’s arms and do a head first into the pool after the stick. The really shiny, bright coloured stick. As I flop into the pool, I guess my head first looked really funny because as soon as I came up I saw Chuck looking like a flopping dead fish on the ground. He was wheezing so badly that I decided to get out and investigate and only to have my back leg get caught on the top of the kiddy pool as I got out. I flopped onto the ground below and let out a muffled groan of annoyance that had Chuck still laughing like he could not catch his breath. Then I see older Becket open the door and look at us with an amused look on his face.

 

“Becket, I swear if yo-”

“Don’t worry, Chuck, I won’t tell a soul; however, Tendo is probably watching right now.”

 

As I hear the older Becket chuckle, and point to the camera in corner of the court yard. I see Chuck’s face light up like what did the older Becket call it the 4th of July??? I see an array of emotions displayed on his face. I guess he decided it would be the best option to run back.  I looked back to the older Becket, and just lulled my tongue out. I’m pretty content right now to say the least. The older Becket just shook his head, and laughed.

“Come on, Max. Let’s go find Chuck before someone else sees him.” he said gently.

With that I decided to follow older Becket to find him.  At least older Becket is nice to me and my Chuck. I wonder if he might like my Chuck?

 

With that the fourth occasion did not surprise me in the least of ways. I remember one day just sitting at the lunch table with older Becket and Chuck, but something was off today. Chuck was kept hitting his leg against older Becket’s let and he would do the same back. I was confused as to why they were doing this, but decided to go back to my scrapes instead besides they fixed the good beef today!

When I looked up, I see them pressing their snouts together. Why are they pressing them together, it does not make any sense.

“So what do you say Becket, think that you can top that?”

“Just give me time baby Hansen, and you will be surprised as to what I can do.”

I watched as older Becket gave my Chuck a smug grin, and go back to his food. Chuck looked as though he was ready to say something, but held his tongue.

“What do you say, Max? Think I’m good enough for your Chuck?”

  
I looked at him for a moment before going and pushing older Becket’s leg to my Chuck. I like older Becket, he would make a good family and pack with my Chuck. Older Becket, you have my slobbery kiss as your answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. If any please leave a comment below letting me know where at. 
> 
> Also come and say hello here : Humdingerbrutus.tumblr.com


End file.
